An Original's Family
by MusicIsMyLife22095
Summary: *Sequel to An Original's Daughter* Aria returns to Mystic Falls
1. Welcome Home

Everything in life is easier said than done. It's hard to muster the courage needed for a task as huge as this. Even though I didn't want to do this, I knew I had to.

Coming back to Mystic Falls to face my family was something I never wanted to do. I was doing it because it was what my father expected of me. After more than nine-hundred years, I finally got to see my family reunited.

The doors in front of me open and I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. The foyer was absolutely gorgeous. A crystal chandelier hung over everything, illuminating the room, while a massive staircase stood in the middle of the room, along with marble floors.

"Well, well, well," A voice said from the top of the stairs. "Look who finally decided to show up."

I look up and see Kol smirking down at me.

"Well, well, well," I mock. "Look who finally decided to undagger you."

Kol's smirk turned into a smile as he started down the stairs.

"Touché," he says when he reaches me. "I knew I always liked you."

"It's been too long, Kol," I smile and reach out to give him a hug.

"What're _you_ doing here?!" an annoyed voice said from above.

I looked up and saw Rebekah leaning against the banister grimacing, not at all happy to see me.

"It's nice to see you too, Aunt Rebekah," I snort. "Do me a favor and go tell my father that I'm here."

"Elijah!" she hollers as she stalks down the hallway. "Your daughter is here!"

If I didn't know any better, I'd say her voice was full of contempt.

I look back at Kol who's smiling to himself.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he answers too quickly.

"After all these years, you'd think she'd get over her hatred of me," I sigh.

"You know how Becca is," Kol says. "Always the stubborn one."

"And a bitch…" I trail off.

"I heard that!" Rebekah yelled.

I look around again, taking in my surroundings. Everything was so pristine. This had Klaus written all over it. He enjoyed the finer things in life. Not that I was complaining, but I would've dialed down the luxury just a bit.

"Aria," a familiar voice says from the top of the stairs.

Before I even realized what I was doing, I was rushing up the stairs, into my father's arms, breathing in his familiar scent.

"Hello, father," I say, embracing him hard. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," my father says, kissing my head and rubbing my back.

I pull away to look at him.

"I'm so glad to see you alive," I smile, fighting tears.

"Come," my father says, taking my hand. "We need to find you a dress for the ball tonight."

The ball. Ugh.

I was internally dreading it. An evening filled with dancing, cocktails and celebration; and also pretending to be one big happy family. Someone stake me now.

* * *

"Rebekah," Kol says, looking in the mirror at himself in his tux. "Tell me how handsome I am."

I roll my eyes. I'd forgotten how self-centered Kol could be.

"Oh, Kol," Rebekah says, looking at her just-manicured nails. "You know I can't be compelled."

I ignore them and continue to admire my dress in the mirror I was standing in front of. The dress was strapless and deep red, almost like blood, with black lace embellishing the bodice.

The door bursts open and Klaus storms in, looking quite furious. He stomps over to Rebekah and I knew she was going to get it for going after Elena last night.

"You went after Elena?" he says, not very happy. "What is wrong with you?"

"Here we go," Rebekah was smiling.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus threatens.

"Again with the dagger threats?" Kol interjects. "Don't you have any other tricks?"

I agreed with Kol. Threatening to dagger them was getting pretty old. I dare not say anything, though; in fear of being daggered myself. Only I wouldn't come back like my father, aunt and uncles when undaggered.

Klaus whips his head around to look at Kol.

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself," Klaus says, annoyed.

"And who are you?" Kol asks. "My father?"

"No, Kol," Klaus was getting pissed. "But you are in my house."

Kol gets up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Then perhaps we should go outside," Kol threatens.

Now that was a fight I would want to see. No doubt Klaus would win, considering he was half vampire, half werewolf, but I had a feeling Kol could fight dirty.

"Enough!" Esther walks into the room. "Niklaus. Come."

She walks back the way she came with Klaus following her.

I'd had the pleasure of meeting the Original witch when I arrived. I didn't like her. There was something about her that made me not want to trust her. Then again, the only person I trusted was myself, other than my father.

"You look beautiful," My father says, coming up from behind me.

I smile at him in the mirror.

"Thank you, father," I turn around to face him.

"It's missing something," Elijah says, reaching into his pocket.

"What?" I ask, watching him pull out a piece of jewelry.

He places the jewelry in my palm.

It was a silver chain bracelet with red garnet stones imbedded around it. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Father," I breathe, I was nearly speechless. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"I've had it for a while," he explains. "I was going to give it to you before Niklaus daggered me. Our reunion seemed like the perfect time to give it to you."

"It's perfect," my eyes were glued to the bracelet in my palm. "Thank you so much."

I wrap my arms around my father and hug him as tightly as I could, never wanting to let go. There were no words to describe how happy I was to see my father again.

"You're very welcome," he kisses the top of my head. "I'm glad you like it."

I pull away from my father and hold out my wrist to him.

"Will you put it on father?"

"I'd be honored to."

Elijah takes the bracelet from my hand and clasps it around my wrist.

"I'll wear it forever," I promise.

I never wanted to take the bracelet off. My father had given it to me and it already had sentimental value, even though I had just received it.

* * *

I descend down the staircase, arm in arm with my father. The party had just begun and the guests were milling about, making small talk with one another, eyeing everything speculatively. In their eyes, I could see envy. Envy for what wasn't their's. They were all secretly jealous of the new family in town. The new family, who very few knew, were the oldest, richest vampires in the world. If I were them, I'd have the good sense to be terrified.

Once at the bottom, I spot Damon Salvatore eyeing me, talking to Mayor Lockwood. I really didn't like him, but he was still sexy.

"Excuse me, father," I say to Elijah, and slip my arm from his. "I'll be right back."

I make my way over to Damon through the crowd.

"I don't recall you being on the guest list," I say when I reach him.

"I'm here for Elena," he answers. "Your witchy grandmother wants to speak with her in private. I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Why does Esther want to speak to Elena?" I ask, taken aback. Esther was up to something, I just wasn't sure yet.

"I don't know," Damon replies. "But it's not going to happen."

"Whatever an Original wants, an Original gets," I say menacingly. "It's gonna happen when your guard is down, when Elena thinks you've forgotten."

"Which is why she's staying in my sight the whole time."

"Good luck with that, Damon. There are a lot of people here tonight, she could easily get lost in the crowd."

Just then, the doors open and Elena walks through wearing a beautiful gown. I could tell Damon was speechless at how beautiful she looked. I took that as my cue to leave.

I was already bored of the party and it had just started. There was nothing fun to do, no cute human guys I could flirt with. Well, there was Matt, but he was Rebekah's date. She'd probably rip my head off without even thinking if I messed with him.

I make my way up the stairs and lean on the railing, looking down at all of the people, wondering who I could compel to let me feed on them. Probably no one, considering they were probably all filled with vervain. Living in this town and trying to find a suitable meal was going to be hell.

"If everyone would gather, please," my father's voice rang out. He was standing on the stairs along with my aunt and uncles. A few moments later, Esther appeared at the top of the stairs and descends down them, stopping to stand by Kol. I pretend to ignore her. "Welcome. Thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this…it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Great, dancing. I groan internally. I hated dancing. "Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz. So if all of you could please find a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

I disappear down the hall before Elijah could drag me onto the dance floor. I was on my way to my room when I pause at Esther's door. She was planning something and I was curious as to what it was. Without thinking, I slip into the room and close the door behind me. I knew I had a matter of seconds before Esther found me trespassing in her room. I move to the closet and open the door. Stepping inside, I close the door behind me and settle in to wait.

What seemed like hours later, I could smell the scent of burning sage. Esther was doing a privacy spell.

There was a knock on the door.

"That'll be the girl," I hear Esther say.

"You're alone," Finn says. "Wise choice."

Coming back here had been the first time I'd ever met Finn. Honestly, he creeped me out. I'd tried staying as far away from him as I could.

"It's only sage," Esther explains. "I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard. That'll be all Finn. Thank you."

I hear the door close.

"You must have a million questions for me, Elena," Esther says.

"How are you alive?" Elena asks. "Are you a ghost, or…?"

"Not exactly," Esther answers. "When I died, the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie."

"So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket?" Elena questions.

"They complete the Bennett bloodline," Esther explained. "I drew power from them…and their ancestors who were with me on the Other Side."

"You've been on the Other Side for a thousand years?" Elena asked.

"Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I've created. "

Aha! So that's what she was up to. Trying to find a way to what, turn her children back to humans?

"You're gonna help us kill Klaus, aren't you?" Elena asked.

"One thing at a time, Elena," Esther says. "For now, I simply need your help. I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires. "

"She said you did it to protect them from werewolves," Elena said matter-of-factly.

"It's true," Esther admits. "But in no time at all they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against me."

"How are you going to kill him?" Elena asked. "He's immortal."

Yes, Elena, Klaus is immortal, but he's not truly immortal. There has to be some loophole to kill him, there always is.

"It will take time, magic, and your assistance."

"What do I have to do then?"

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth, I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelgänger. Only a drop."

It sounded like Esther was reassuring Elena.

"It's essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening," Esther continues. "Will you do it? Or shall I?"

I don't know why she was asking. I was pretty sure Elena had no other choice.

A second later, the spicy, sweet scent of blood engulfed me in the closet. It took everything I had in me not to burst out of the closet and sink my fangs into Elena. Even after almost a thousand years, I still had trouble controlling my bloodlust.

"Elijah is more suspicious that the others," Esther explains. "So he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink the toast in order to be linked as one."

"What do you mean linked as one?" Elena asked.

"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed," Esther answered. "But tonight's spell links all my children together so that if one goes, they all go."

I was speechless. I knew Esther was planning something, but I had no idea it would be this big. I couldn't let her do this, I wouldn't.

**I finally created a sequel :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and I want to know what you guys think, so please continue to read and review**

**I do not own TVD, only my OC Aria**


	2. Bindings

I stood in the closet, holding my breath, waiting for Esther to leave the room. She'd been in there most of the night, so I was likely going to be stuck in here awhile.

I can't believe she would kill her own children, all to restore the balance of nature. A mother's love should go beyond that.

Suddenly, the closet opens and I'm looking straight into the face of the Original witch herself.

"I thought I sensed someone in here," she said coolly. "I assume you heard Elena and I talking."

"How could you kill your own children?" I ask, stepping out of the closet, a hint of anger coming into my voice.

"I upset the balance of nature," she answers. "And I was sent back here correct it. But the real question is, why are you hiding in my closet?"

I racked in my brain for a good enough lie that even a thousand-year-old witch would buy.

"I was looking for the bathroom…"I trail off, trying to sound as convincing as possible. It was a lame excuse, I know, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else.

"Aria," Esther says, looking through me. "I know you were spying. You cannot breathe a word of this to your father or the rest of my children. Otherwise, there will be consequences."

"Are you threatening me?"

Esther gave me a knowing look.

"Go ahead, kill me," I shrug. "Make my father even more suspicious. I'd love to see how you play off my death as a 'oh, she left town' excuse."

I turn to leave, I'd had enough of her.

"You'll die eventually if everything goes according to plan," she calls after me right before I reach the doors.

"Excuse me?" I whirl around and face her once more.

"If an Original dies, so does their entire blood line," Esther answers, walking towards me. "When Elijah dies, you'll be the first one to go because you're the first one he turned."

My heart fell, fearing the end of my father's life, and possibly mine, if Esther's plan came through.

"Then I'll make sure your plan fails," I said determinedly, throwing open the doors and storming back into the hallway. I heard the doors shut close behind me a few seconds later.

"Aria?" my father's voice says behind me.

I turn to face him.

"Father," I smile, trying to hide my worrying. "That was a wonderful speech you gave to start off the evening."

"I see you did not attend the waltz," Elijah notes. "Where were you?"

"Talking to Esther," I reply, partly telling the truth. "She said she wanted to have the pleasure of getting to know her one and only grandchild."

"Tell the truth," he says, seeing through me like always.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to tell my father. I obviously couldn't tell him the truth.

"Did you hear someone call my name?" I ask. "I'll be right back."

I turn and walk quickly away from my father.

"Aria!" he hollers behind me. I ignore him and continue down the hall towards the staircase.

God, it was so hard keeping something from my father. Especially something as bad as this. Our impending death could be upon us and I couldn't warn him. This secret was killing me. He'd find out soon enough.

* * *

What seemed like hours later, waiters were coming around with champagne, handing them out to the guests. I look up and see Esther descending the staircase with a glass already in her hand.

I spot my father talking to Elena and make my way towards them.

"Good evening, Elena," I greet her. "Father," I acknowledge Elijah.

Elena gives me a nod, not quite sure what to say.

"So," my father says to Elena. "How was my mother?"

"Intense," Elena replies.

Intense didn't even begin to describe it.

"And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?" he asked.

Elena looks up at Esther, and Esther smiles back at her. Esther's eyes flicker to me, and she gives me a look, telling me to keep my mouth shut.

"Elena," my father says, pulling both mine and Elena's attention back to him. "Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?"

_ YES! _I wanted to yell.

"She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed," Elena lied.

"So it's true then?" Elijah asks. "She's forgiven Klaus?"

Nope. Not even close.

"It's true," Elena lies again.

Just then, glasses start clinking and all eyes are on Esther.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Esther greets everyone. "Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass."

Right then, a waiter came around to me, offering a glass. I take it, looking down at the contents with great disgust. I refused to drink it.

"It provides me no greater joy than to see my family back together as one," Esther continues. "I'd like to thank you all for being apart of this spectacular evening. Cheers."

"Cheers," everyone repeats and takes a sip.

"Cheers," Elijah says to me and Elena, clinking glasses with us.

_ No, don't drink it! _I wanted to scream at my father, but it was too late, he'd already taken a sip.

* * *

"No violence," Esther had her voice raised. "That was all I asked." She was pissed over the fact that Rebekah and Kol and a conspiracy to kill Matt at the ball and then Kol and Damon ended up getting into it. "Rebekah and Kol disgraced our family tonight."

"It won't happen again, Mother," Elijah promised. "I'll deal with them."

I was standing behind my father, listening to her rant.

Esther steps closer to my father and places her hand on his cheek.

"Thank you, Elijah," she says, almost sounding sincere. "I wish the others were more like you."

My father turns and walks out the door, leaving me to face the witch.

"Thank you for not saying anything to him tonight," Esther says. "He still has no idea, but is still suspicious."

"You're welcome," I retort. "How can you live with yourself?" I turn on my heel, following my father, not waiting for her response and running into Finn on my way out.

"Don't even get me started with you," I whisper under my breath, so only Finn could hear it.

Finn grabbed me and pushed me into the room along with Esther, closing the door behind him.

"Seriously, dude?" I ask, incredulously. "Way to treat your niece."

Finn ignores me and walks towards Esther, who was now sitting at a table, writing on what looked like a piece of parchment.

"Are we all right to speak freely?" he asks her.

"Yes," she answers. "The sage still burns."

I walk towards them, and look over Esther's shoulder at what she was doing. She was writing each of her children's names in runic.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Finn asked, suspicious.

I didn't want to admit it, but when Elijah was in the room, I thought I saw regret flash in her eyes.

"Of course not," she answers, focusing on her parchment. "It's just Elijah. He's so moral."

And who did he learn mortality from? You, you Original witch bitch.

"You're doing the right thing, Mother," Finn says, persuading her.

Oh, I wanted to kill him for saying that, he was the only one who was unhappy as an Original. Although, if I got into a fight with my uncle, I'm pretty sure I'd lose because he was older and stronger.

"You understands what this means, don't you?" Esther asked, not looking at him. "This spell I'm casting tonight will bind you all together as one."

"I understand," Finn assures her. "When it is time, I will be ready to die."

I wouldn't say he was a martyr, because he wasn't. He was trying to inflict his unhappiness on the others, and make them die along with him. He also seemed like a suck up. So set on getting mommy's attention away from Elijah, who was obviously her favorite, that he would do or say anything she asked in order to receive praise. A thousand years is a long time to grow up, but apparently not enough.

"Then we must complete the link," Esther responds, standing up, reaching for the knife that was also on the desk along with the pen and parchment.

Taking Finn's hand, she places the knife in his palm, squeezing it closed, and pulling the blade out, making blood drip in fast droplets onto the paper.

Dropping the knife back onto the table, she places her other hand around Finn's and begins her incantation.

The blood on the page starts to move towards the names etched into it. First hitting Kol's name, then Rebekah's, Finn's, Elijah's and then finally Klaus'.

Esther stopped chanting and the blood on the page appeared to be in the shape of a tree, meaning that they were now linked.

"The link is complete," Esther announces, echoing my thoughts. "You are now one."

This was not good. I had to warn my father, even if it killed me.

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, school has been absolutely crazy with the semester getting ready to end and everything.**

**I** **do not own TVD, just my OC Aria**

**As always, please continue to read and review :)**


End file.
